When Death Never Comes
by MissLightning
Summary: " The ennemies of my ennemis are my friends. ". Deux êtres combattants pour le même but sans le savoir. L'un a été contrôlé, l'autre capturée. Le premier sauve finalement le deuxième. Le deuxième le hait. Le deuxième commence à avoir besoin du premier. Le premier sent qu'il doit protéger le deuxième. [Cloud x Lightning] BAD SUMMARY ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Arrivés sur les terres de Gran Pulse, les groupes s'installent. L'un formant un capharnaüm, dirigé par une seule femme. Téméraire, froide, calme, et dont rien ne peut perturber le sang froid à part les hommes. L'autre, quant à lui, s'active, au nord de son adversaire, dirigé par une créature inhumaine, ne possédant aucune conscience, et n'ayant aucun reproche. Il se tient droit, tout comme la jeune femme, ordonnant à ses subalternes de mettre en place les tentes, ou autre chose, tandis que l'autre, se contente d'observer, attendant avec patience la mise en place des campements. Le regard au loin, elle sait parfaitement que son équipe ne tiendra pas une heure face à l'ennemi, mais continue de rester sereine, redonnant espoir à ses compagnons. Tout était finit, et elle ne pouvait échapper à son destin, si tragique soit-il. Mais, refusant de fuir comme une lâche, elle allait combattre, jusqu'à la mort, pour empêcher ou au moins, retarder l'invasion de leurs ennemis sur Cocoon.

Lui, ne reculera devant rien, et ira jusqu'au bout, même si il doit y laisser le vie de ses hommes. Deux chefs qui auraient pu se ressembler. Auraient pu.

**« Sergent Lightning...Nos hommes sont épuisés, nous ne devrions pas continuer »** murmura un officier essoufflé, se présentant sur la droite de son supérieur.

La concernée ne tourna même pas la tête en sa direction, et se contenta de murmurer une phrase.

**« Et vous croyez que je leur fait monter le campement par simple amusement ? Ils se reposeront mieux à l'abri du vent qui va se lever d'ici peu, et surtout, seront en forme pour demain matin. » **

Elle pouvait sentir l'anxiété de tout ses soldats. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Leur dire de partir, pour qu'ils finissent abattus, considérés comme traîtres ? Non, c'était trop facile. La dénommée Lightning soupira, repoussant une de ses mèches roses pâles derrière elle, puis repris la parole, chuchotant le plus possible, de sorte à ce que seul l'officier puisse l'entendre.

**« Je vais me préparer. Veillez au bon fonctionnement du groupe en attendant mon retour... »**

La femme aux cheveux rosés partit vers les montagnes, vers un endroit dont elle seule connaissait l'existence.

Plus loin au nord, l'homme sans cœur appela un de ses meilleurs membres, et lui demanda de s'approcher de lui.

**« Au rapport, Strife. »** ordonna fièrement le chef.

**« Les tentes sont montées, et nous avons un temps d'avance sur nos ennemis, monsieur. »** répondit d'un air las l'appelé.

**« Bien bien...Je ne doute pas de notre réussite, mais j'ai entendu parler d'une certaine Lightning Farron, dans l'autre camp. Allez y jeter un œil, et suivez là, histoire de voir à qui on a affaire... »**

**« A vos ordres, monsieur »** enchaîna t-il.

Pourquoi espionner les autres ? Après tout, leur groupe ne pourrait perdre face à ses minables, incapables de tuer un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Non pas que le Soldat Strife se sentait supérieur aux autres, il trouvait même que cette bataille ne valait même pas la peine d'être faite. Les habitants de son monde se méfiaient tous des étrangers, encore plus des... Comment déjà ? L'Cie ? Oui. Ils leur arrivaient même de les traiter de monstres, d'inhumains... Lui se contentait juste de ne rien dire, obéissant comme un chien fidèle à ses supérieurs, même si ces derniers lui intimaient le dégoût. Mais il était un Soldat, et il se devait d'accepter toutes sortes de missions. Alors, il se mit en marche, prenant le soin de longer les falaises, restant ainsi cachés des éclaireurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait atteint le camp ennemi. Lui aussi avait entendu parler d'une certaine Lightning, la femme froide et sans cœur, impassible, et qui maniait avec précision une GunBlade, mélange d'épée et de fusil. Même si il n'en connaissait pas plus sur la dite guerrière, il put la repérer facilement, vu qu'elle était la seule femme de l'équipe adverse, et put commencer sa poursuite.

Elle était partie seule, mais pourtant, quelqu'un la suivait. Un ennemi. Lightning s'en était aperçu lorsqu'elle avait prit le tournant, menant à son refuge. Il y était entré comme un voleur, car il s'agissait bien d'un homme, blond aux yeux bleus, et s'était caché derrière un des piliers soutenant les quelques mètres de roches au dessus d'eux. Parfois, quelques rayons passaient au travers des fissures naturellement crées, et donnaient à la grotte une ambiance chaleureuse, même si personne, à part la jeune femme, ni avait trouvé refuge. C'était son petit secret. Elle l'avait découvert il y a quelques mois de cela, et cet espace était parfait pour des entraînements... La roche, sombre et menaçante, menaçait parfois de s'écrouler. Les cristaux blancs, parfois bleus grâce à la lumière du jour, donnaient à la pièce une lueur fantastique. La jeune femme se demandait parfois comment les cristaux pouvaient-ils rester illuminés à longueur de journée... Mais cela importait peu. Au centre de la pièce régnait un trône fait de cristal...Les deux guerriers se trouvaient dans un temple, à l'honneur d'Etro, la déesse de la Mort et du Chaos. Lightning s'était promit de la servir jusqu'à son trépas, et recevait, lorsqu'elle le désirait, une armure digne de son nom, faite d'un métal inconnu de son peuple, le vêtement était argenté, et de nombreuses reliures dorées y étaient inscrites. Du côté gauche, une cascade de plumes couvrait sa cuisse blanchâtre, donnant à la jeune femme un air angélique.

L'observateur toujours caché, elle ne pouvait attendre. La lumière de la lune n'allait pas tarder à percer la roche, illuminant le trône devant lequel la fille aux cheveux rosés se tenait, et les morceaux de cristaux éparpillés par terre allaient s'illuminer, créant une unique et pure lumière. C'était une sorte de bénédiction, la bénédiction d'Etro, comme si la Déesse souhaitait à sa protectrice « Bonne Chance ». Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Mettant son bras devant elle, et fermant les yeux, Lightning prononça quelques paroles.

**« Divine Etro. Je serai la gardienne, de ton héritage. »** Marquant une courte pause, elle enchaîna, sur un ton plus doux, qui ne semblait être qu'une murmure **« Prends soin de ma sœur... »**

Ses prières terminées, la jeune femme leva le bras vers le ciel, entamant sa transformation. Ses vêtements, une jupe et un chemiser, l'uniforme de la Garde Civile, disparurent comme par « magie », de bas en haut, laissant apparaître, pour la première fois, son corps dont la couleur équivalait à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Gênée qu'un inconnu la voit pratiquement nue, elle rougit pendant quelques secondes, et redevint de marbre lorsque sa transformation s'acheva, sous une pluie de plumes blanches. Les pierres précieuses sur les murs, ainsi que les morceaux de cristal sur le sol n'avaient cessé de briller, ce qui semblait avoir émerveillé le jeune homme présent dans le lieu sacré. Lightning soupira. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi il était ici. Quoi que non. En fait, elle le savait déjà.

**« Rentrez dans votre camp, c'est un conseil »** lâche t-elle, froidement.

Il fut d'abord surpris que la demoiselle lui adresse la parole. Comment savait-elle qu'il était ici ? Comment avait-elle pu le savoir ? Même si il avait déjà la réponse... Il aurait du savoir que son soupir l'avait trahi, mais en même temps... Comment ne pas exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit « Hum » devant cet endroit ? C'était absolument magnifique. D'autant plus magnifique quand il avait pût apercevoir une partie du corps de la belle, juste avant qu'elle revêtisse une armure impressionnante. Il fallait avouer que, même si cette femme était son ennemi, elle était d'une splendeur... Bon sang, il n'y avait pas de femme comme cela dans son monde. Mais... Il ne devait succomber à ses charmes.

La surprise passa rapidement à une sorte de joie... Sans qu'il soit content de se montrer enfin à la lumière, mais un léger sourire marquait ses lèvres. Il se contenta de rire un peu en guise de réponse, et, voyant l'impassibilité de sa cible, il entama :

**« Belle armure. Mais ne croyez pas que c'est avec cela que vous gagnerez »** lâcha t-il, passant du compliment à la décharge électrique, changeant de ton en quelques secondes.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui là ? Prétentieux à souhait. Pour contre-attaquer, Lightning employa le même ton que ce dernier.

**« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous. »** Ne ravalant pas sa fierté, elle continua **« La prochaine fois, si vous voulez des renseignements sur moi, cherchez dans des dossiers, au lieu de venir m'espionner. »**

**« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois »**

Il avait enchaîné à la vitesse de la lumière, trop impatient de partir, ou bien, de... Non. Réflexion faite, cette fille commençait à l'intéresser. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire au combat. Malgré tout, il s'en voulut d'avoir était aussi froid, et dur, même si, elle était son ennemie. Son supérieur l'aurait certainement déjà tué, et s'amuserait à découper son corps en morceau, mais lui, ne bougea pas, respirant à peine. Il semblait comme captivé par la demoiselle. Peut-être était-ce un enchantement... Il n'en savait rien.

Elle continua de le fixer, froide comme les marbres. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur que son adversaire dégaine une arme, et lui plante en pleine poitrine. Mais visiblement, le blond ne semblait pas réactif à la situation. Puis, sans un mot, elle le vit partir, levant sa main, comme si il la saluait. L'homme ne prononça qu'une seule phrase.

**« A demain ! »**

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi être partit d'ailleurs ? Sa mission était terminée, mais, une partie de lui voulait rester dans le temple, à regarder son ennemi dans les yeux, n'osant pas parler, ou même se rapprocher. Alors, à quoi bon ? De toute façon, il la retrouverait sur le champ de bataille, où il devra la tuer...


	2. Chapter 2

• Hey ! Donc. Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu la review de quelqu'un, surtout qui ne parle pas français, donc le message sera adressé à cette personne, en anglais, bien évidemment. Bonne lecture ~

To Anonymous i ~ Hello ! I'm so happy ! Thank you very much ! You know, when I read your review, - it's reality, I swear it – I screamed in my house, my mother looked me as I was crazy .. ! I'm really happy that people of other countries read .. Even you're the first, I hope that a lot of people read that..  
Then. Yes, the fiction will base on FFXIII-2, and FFVII Advent Children.. And for Cloud & Lightning, I can't tell you, for the suspension ! Good luck to read this chapter, and thank you a lot ! ! Then, I hope that you will like the other chapters !

* * *

L'heure de la bataille avait sonné. Tout autour d'elle, les soldats s'affairaient, préparaient leurs fusils, priaient leur Dieu respectif. Lightning, quant à elle, ne bougeait pas. C'était la première sur les lieux, et elle attendait patiemment que ses hommes soit fin prêts pour avancer, se mesurant ainsi fièrement à l'ennemi. Mais pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient à ses côtés. Elle se permit donc de penser à autre chose, se remémorant les instants de la veille.

Le blond était partit dans la direction opposé, fuyant ainsi la présence de la guerrière, et la laissant seule dans son repère. Pendant un court instant, elle avait voulut le retenir, l'empêcher de partir, lui demander de rester avec elle... Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. C'était son ennemi, et elle s'était blâmée intérieurement pour avoir osé penser à faire « ami-ami » avec son adversaire. Puis, soupirant une dernière fois, elle s'était adossée contre la roche peu confortable, passant de la position assise, à allongée, et avait essayé de trouver le sommeil. De longues heures avaient passées, et Lightning faiblissait à vu d'œil. Le stresse de la bataille ? Non, impossible... Mais alors quoi ? Cette rencontre pouvait-elle la mettre dans un état pareil ? Mais avant qu'elle puisse donner une réponse, elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. A peine s'était-elle endormie, qu'elle s'était réveillé en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Mais, la jeune femme n'avait pas eût le temps de se rendormir, elle devait être auprès d'eux, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, les accompagner jusqu'à la mort. Non, elle ne tremblera pas. Non, elle ne faiblira pas. Elle ne les abandonnera pas.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées les plus étranges. Le groupe était fin près à combattre, même si la peur pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Regardant froidement l'officier l'ayant interrompu, elle dirigea son regard vers la troupe ennemi. Tout comme eux, ils devaient être une centaine, voir même plus. Ils n'auraient aucune chance de les battre. A elle toute seule, Lightning pouvait en tuer... Une dizaine, voir plus si elle était en forme. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, et, levant la main, elle fit taire le troupeau d'homme derrière elle. Puis, se retournant, elle entama son discours, tentant de redonner confiance à ceux qui lui faisaient face.

**« N'ayez aucune pitié, car ils n'en auront pas. Ne tentez pas de fuir, ou je m'occuperez personnellement de votre cas »** Sa phrase, prononcée non pas par hasard, mais visant quelqu'un... Un ton froid, dur, et un regard des plus noirs, voilà ce qu'il fallait pour dissuader quiconque de battre en retraite. S'arrêtant pour tous les regarder, elle conclut. **« Battez vous pour votre vie, votre monde, notre monde, jusqu'à la mort. » **

Ils hurlèrent tous en même temps lorsqu'elle avait fini sa phrase. Leurs destins étaient à présent scellés. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait sa sœur. Plus jamais elle ne verrait son sourire. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait ses bras l'entourer. Elle se retint de verser une larme. Il ne fallait surtout par faiblir devant eux. Elle devait rester forte.

Le silence régnait à présent en maître, et Lightning vit le chef de la troupe ennemie faire les cent pas, et put même entendre quelques murmures. Lui aussi clamait son discours, fort et fièrement. Puis, vint le rugissement de la centaine d'hommes leurs faisant face. Certains frémirent, d'autres paniquèrent. Non ! Pas maintenant!La guerrière s'écria :

**« Ne faiblissez pas, n'ayez crainte. C'est juste un coup de bluff. »**

Elle même n'en croyait pas un mot, alors pourquoi la croiraient-ils ? Malgré tout, aucun d'entre eux ne s'effondra. Au moins, elle avait réussi à leur redonner ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir. Mais leur destin en restait inchangé. C'était l'heure. L'heure de leurs morts.

Lightning, la guerrière sans cœur, fit un pas, puis un autre, la tête droite, regardant froidement le camp adverse. Ses hommes ne la suivirent pas. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat pour courir, ni même bouger. Seuls les deux chefs devaient s'avancer, et déclarer l'assaut. Elle devait le tuer. Il s'avança également, et commença à sortir son arme, une puissante et immense épée, dont le poids semblait le gêner quelque peu. Avantage pour elle. Trop fier de lui, il hurla :

**« Alors, tu ne sors pas ton arme ?! Tu viens me demander pardon hein, n'es-ce pas ! »**

Lightning ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Maintenant face à face, un sourire étira les fines lèvres de la gardienne. C'était l'heure. D'un geste gracieux et souple, elle plia légèrement son bras droit, déjà à l'horizontale, et le tendit, laissant apparaître une lame d'argent, qui comportait, tout comme son armure, plusieurs reliures dorées. Quelques plumes jaillirent également, rendant à la scène un air divin. Non surprise d'entendre quelques remarques sur sa tenue, son armes, ou encore ses formes, elle regarda dans les yeux celui qui lui faisait face. C'était l'heure.

Il ricana quelques peu face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Écartant les bras, comme si il s'étirait, il fit un hochement de tête, et entama une nouvelle phrase, d'un air moqueur.

**« Regardes ça ! Ta soit disant armée ne tiendra pas le coup contre mes soldats, sur-entraînés, et tu sais parfaitement ce qui coule dans leurs veines... »**

Se rapprochant de son adversaire et resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son arme, Lightning ne daigna pas répondre. Elle savait que ces soldats n'étaient pas humains, et qu'en les affrontant, ses hommes couraient à leurs pertes. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Tout était fini. Cocoon allait bientôt disparaître, et si elle survivait à cette guerre, la jeune femme ferait un parfait cobaye. Non, elle ne voulait pas finir entre les griffes de la Shinra, et encore moins servir de poupée. Alors, jusqu'à la mort, elle empêcherai ses ennemis d'envahir son monde. Regardant discrètement l'armée derrière celui qui lui faisait face, Lightning repéra aux bouts de quelques secondes l'homme qui s'était introduit dans son repère quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne portait pas d'arme, ce qui la surprit légèrement. De plus, il ne cessait de la regarder, ou changeait rarement de direction, passant de la guerrière à son chef, et surtout, à l'arme qu'il tenait.

L'autre la fit sortir de ses pensées, et, le maudissant, la rose concentra finalement son regard sur lui, se faisant violence pour ne pas vomir.

**« Observes bien celui qui va te transpercer, au lieu de regarder ces imbéciles ! »**

Les « imbéciles » serrèrent les poings, n'étant visiblement pas d'accord avec leur maître. Pitoyable. Une fois de plus, il attira son attention. Le blond de la veille resta impassible, et ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais elle ne put entendre une seule de ses paroles. Il était... Surprenant.

La guerrière sourit discrètement, et prit pour la première fois la parole.

**« Observes bien ta mort. »**

Certains frémirent. D'autres ricanèrent. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ni même d'exprimer une quelconque émotion. En une seule seconde, Lightning embrocha celui qui la narguait depuis plusieurs minutes. Sa haine s'envola, laissant place à de l'appréhension. Leur chef était mort, il restait maintenant à tuer la centaine d'hommes devant elle. L'autre, crachant du sang, et prononçant quelques mots incompréhensible, mourut. La jeune femme retira son arme, laissant le liquide gicler sur l'herbe piétinée et sur son armure, le regardant froidement, puis faisant de nouveau face à l'armée. Sa cascade de plumes comportait désormais plusieurs taches de sang, tout comme ses membres, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. C'était l'heure. Elle soupira.

Se concentrant sur un adversaire en particulier, elle ne fit pas attention à ses hommes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, brandissant leurs armes devant eux. Face à elle, certains s'écroulèrent sous les rafales de balles, d'autres restèrent debout, mais lui, s'avança. Il souriait, comme si, la situation présente ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il se mit devant elle, et se baissa pour reprendre l'arme sur le cadavre de son ex-maître. Contrairement à ce dernier, le blond la portait avec une facilitée déconcertante que l'on ne pouvait nier. Tenant fermement sa lame de la main droite, il secoua la tête négativement, et passa derrière elle, allant combattre ses adversaires. Lightning n'avait pas bougée, restant de marbre face à lui, et ne prêtant aucune attention à son geste de pitié. De pitié... Était-ce vraiment de la pitié ou une marque d'affection ? Mais pourquoi aller chercher si loin ? Il l'avait juste évité, et était parti tuer ses hommes. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuer comme elle l'avait fait pour l'autre ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir abattu pendant qu'il était passé derrière elle ? Pourquoi donc, hum ? Ce sentiment la rongeait depuis quelques heures, et ses questions subsistaient dans son esprit. Même lors de leur première rencontre, la jeune femme n'avait osé bouger un membre, par crainte... Ou … Quoi d'autre ? Quelques hommes lui faisaient parfois perdre son sang froid, mais c'était le premier qui avait réussi à l'immobiliser complètement. Était-ce un maléfice ? Non, le blond n'avait pas l'allure d'un magicien, ou quelque chose d'autre mais alors... Pourquoi, et surtout, comment pouvait-il exercer une telle force sur elle ? Trop de questions pour si peu de réponses, et si peu de temps.

La guerrière fit le vide dans son esprit, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse se concentrer pleinement sur le combat. C'était l'heure.

Se retournant, elle commença son interminable danse de mort, enfonçant sa GunBlade dans les corps devant elle, laissant le sang jaillir et tâcher son armure argentée, créant le chaos sur son passage, la femme aux cheveux rosés regardait d'un air impassible les cadavres de ses ennemis, comme ceux de ses amis tomber, mais elle continua sa route, même lorsqu'elle reçut une balle dans l'épaule. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, même si elle sentait le liquide chaud couler le long de son bras.

La fatigue et la douleur commençaient à se faire sentir, mais elle ne pouvait abandonner, pas maintenant.

Bon nombres d'hommes n'étaient plus, la victoire était si proche, mais pourtant... Il ne restait plus qu'un seul obstacle à franchir.

Essoufflée, Lightning se releva, sa lame baissée, elle le cherchait des yeux. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Quelques secondes suffirent pour le trouver. Il se battait inlassablement contre ses ennemis, maniant avec précision son immense épée. Il était si... Si quoi ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'émettre un quelconque avis sur un ennemi ? Oui, en cet instant, elle le pouvait. Sa fin était proche, et personne ne se soucierait de ce qu'elle avait pensé, ou non. Elle se permit de le juger. Il était beau, oui. Beau, fort, agile, tel un demi-dieu en pleine action. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré de pareil homme. Ils étaient tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Non, impossible, on ne tombe pas amoureuse comme cela, pas grâce à un simple coup d'œil... Non, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Oui, cet homme lui plaisait bien, et elle espérait qu'elle plaise à ce dernier, mais ceci n'était pas de l'amour à proprement parler, non. L'amour, le vrai, se développait après un minimum de connaissance... Enfin, pouvait-elle réellement parler d'amour, elle qui, ne l'avait jamais vécu, et ne le vivrai jamais ? A cette pensée, Lightning ferma les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se reprocher quoi que ce soit, et de penser à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir ! Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux.

Plus bas, les corps sans vie jonchaient le sol de Gran Pulse. La jeune femme baissa la tête. C'était l'heure... L'heure se rejoindre ses hommes. L'heure de mourir. Soufflant un moment, elle courut en direction du groupe ennemi, oubliant ses nombreuses blessures qui la faisaient tant souffrir, oubliant la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Son arme pointée devant elle, elle oublia les cris des autres, qu'ils soient de rages ou de souffrances, se faisant violence pour ne pas s'arrêter, tomber à genoux, et déverser tout les larmes de son corps. C'était une guerrière, et non une femme comme les autres. C'était une L'Cie de Pulse. Le choc fut inévitable. S'engouffrant dans la troupe, elle faisait virevolter sa lame, tranchant des vêtements, atteignant parfois la chaire de ses ennemis. Mais la fatigue était là, et elle ne pourrait plus continuer. Elle faiblissait à vu d'œil, et ses mouvements commençaient à être moins précis, sa garde moins vigoureuse. A tout moment, un des Soldats pouvaient la tuer.

Une deuxième balle l'atteint. La douleur transperça son armure, la balle alla se loger près de son omoplate. C'était la fin. Son arme disparut en un instant. Le temps était écoulé. Le sablier s'était arrêté. Elle sombra. Son corps ne la tenait plus. La déesse guerrière tomba à genoux, et commença à basculer dans les Abysses. Sa tête blanchâtre heurta le sol. Ses cheveux rosâtres s'étalèrent le long de son visage, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Avec une dernière force, elle se mit sur le dos, et plaça son bras droit sur sa poitrine, priant une dernière fois Etro. Elle avait tenté de la protéger. Elle avait tenté de protéger son monde. Elle avait juste réussi à retarder l'invasion de Cocoon. Une deuxième larme roula le long de sa joue. Le blonde s'approcha du corps de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et repoussa avec précaution les cheveux lui couvrant le visage. Malgré le fait que son chef était mort, ses autres supérieurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et si elle restait en vie, il lui ferait faire subir toutes sortes de tortures... Mais là au moins il pourrait agir. Il pourrait la libérer des griffes de la société Shinra, s'enfuir avec elle, et essayer de rétablir la paix dans les deux mondes. Alors, avec un dernier espoir, il tenta de la garder en vie. Il compressa à l'aide d'un tissus blanc les blessures de son ancienne ennemie, essayant de stopper hémorragie. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi sauver l'ennemi alors que, il pourrait vivre tranquillement, en étant bien rémunéré... ? Il pouvait même être promu à un garde supérieur si il tuait « celle qui avait un cœur de pierre »... Il ne put répondre, du moins, pas pour l'instant. Déjà venaient les véhicules de transport, sorte de tank roulant à une assez bonne vitesse. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres à quelques mètres des deux guerriers, et un homme vêtu de blanc sortit de ce dernier. Le dénommé Strife retira la main qu'il avait sur le corps de la quasi-morte, et se releva, l'air impassible.

De son côté, elle parvint à garder les yeux ouverts, et même sentir que quelque chose la toucher prudemment. C'était peut-être lui. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre soin d'elle, pourquoi ne pas la laisser mourir, ou encre mieux, achever ses souffrances … ? Au lieu de cela, il prenait soin d'elle. Enfin, elle y crut. Mais c'était trop tard à présent.

Elle ferma les yeux. Un dernier soupir. Lightning était morte.

* * *

Serah rentra dans la maison, et se baissa, pour ramasser une enveloppe qui traînait par terre. Normalement, elle, Snow et Lightning devait aller faire les boutiques aujourd'hui. Principalement pour passer du temps ensemble... Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la jeune femme n'avait pas vu sa sœur, et elle lui manquait affreusement. Heureusement pour elle, Lightning lui avait promis qu'elles passeraient du temps ensemble, même si Snow était présent. Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour l'aînée que le bonheur de la cadette, même si parfois, le grand blond faisait tout pour énervée sa belle-sœur. Serah trouvait ça totalement stupide, mais c'était parfois si drôle...

Surprise de ne trouver personne, elle déposa l'enveloppe sur le piano noir,juste à côté d'une note et d'un vase comportant une rose blanche, sans y prêter attention, et la jeune mariée monta à l'étage. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer la porte, et l'on pouvait entendre les cris de Snow qui s'impatientait. Paniquant, elle monta les escaliers rapidement, fouillant la chambre de Lightning, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne. Étrange.

**« Lightning ? Tu es là ? »** interrogea la jeune fille, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

Après avoir ouvert toutes les chambres, elle courut vers le rez-de-chaussez, pour finalement aller lire la note déposée sur l'instrument. D'une main tremblante, elle entreprit la lecture de cette dernière.

_« Ma chère Serah,_

_Je suis désolée, j'ai du partir. Ne m'en veut pas. Ne m'oublie pas._

_Je t'aime._

_Lightning »_

Sa sœur était partie sans rien lui dire ? Ce n'était pas son genre, ou du moins, jamais elle n'aurait manqué une journée avec la cadette. Et qu'avait voulut-elle dire par « Ne n'oublie pas ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, et son regard se posa finalement sur la lettre trouvée par terre, il y a quelques minutes. Elle la prit, et alla dehors, regardant Snow d'un air soucieux. Il la regarda, et fut surpris de ne pas voir l'autre Farron à ses côtés. Serah déchira rapidement l'enveloppe venant tout droit du Sanctum, et lut la lettre. Quelques secondes suffirent à Snow pour savoir que ça n'allait pas. Et il s'inquiéta encore plus quand sa belle lâcha la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains depuis quelques minutes, et quand il la vu s'effondrer sur le sol, en larmes. Il se précipita vers elle, et elle se réfugia dans ses bras musclés. Il prit rapidement la lettre, et lut les premières lignes.

_« Madame._

_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer ce funeste événement. Le Sergent Lightning Farron, de son vrai nom, Claire, est morte, après avoir courageusement lutter contre l'armée de Midgar. Un hommage lui sera rendu dés que possible, et le peuple gardera d'elle, l'image d'une femme forte et froide, mais prête à tout pour sauver ceux qu'elle aiment... »_

Il n'eut pas le courage de continuer. Non... Tout comme Serah, il laissa tomber la lettre, et serra plus fort sa femme dans ses bras. Sa belle-sœur était morte, en combattant. Serah gémit avant d'émettre un cri de douleur. Il la serra plus fort.

La pluie commença à tomber. Le tonnerre gronda. Un éclair cisailla le ciel nuageux. Tout cela était impossible... Mais c'était pourtant vrai. Lightning les avait quittés...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! A la prochaine fois ! [ See you next time ! ]

~ Lightning


	3. I See you Chapter 3

Et voici le chapitre 3.. Désolée, j'ai tardé pour le publier, mais je voulais avoir de l'avance par rapport aux prochains chapitres.. Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Désolée pour les potentielles fautes, de frappes ou non.. Ah, oui, ce chapitre peut-être vraiment très sombre, mais ma fiction sera basée un peu sur ce thème.. Le Chaos. Bref, bonne lecture.

[ En.] Hi there ! And this is the third chapter.. Sorry, I'd publish it very late, but I would have a step ahead for the other chapters.. Hope you'll like it ! Sorry for the potential errors [ gramma etc.. ] and for my BAD english u.u Maybe this chapter will be Dark, too dark for you, but it's the theme of my fiction, Chaos etc.. Good Reading !

( To Anonymous i = Thank you very much *-* ! You can speak english, don't worry for me, I understand, and If I'm not.. I go to Translate Google x'D ! Hell yeah ! Cloud IS like a god, and Lightning will be too, you'll see in this chapter :) ! Then, yes, you were right, but it was not funny if I tell you : " Oh no come on, she's not dead ! " It's for.. suspense, and .. to suffer readers, because I LOVE THAT ! I think that your prayer has been answered [ Sorry if it's incomprehensible .. ] )

* * *

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et attendit. Elle était allongée sur du sable fin et sombre où ressortaient plusieurs cristaux de couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle leva un peu la tête et trouva un ciel sombre, où flottaient quelques îles de pierres. C'était étrange, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Après la mort, l'esprit pouvait inventer toutes sortes de choses.

Un mal de tête la frappa soudainement, et la contraignit à refermer les paupières. Son pouls s'accéléra, et pour se calmer, elle se força à respirer au rythme des vagues. Les minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles elle revivait tout les principaux moments de sa vie, les bons, comme les mauvais. Le plus ancien souvenir dont elle se rappelait, était la mort de ces parents. Ce soir où tout avait basculé. Puis ensuite, son entrée à la Garde Civile. Vint ensuite ses moments passés avec Serah. Même si ils étaient rares, la jeune femme s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Son escapade dans le passé fit un bond en avant, et des images floues se bousculèrent devant ses yeux. Son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, le jour de l'aveu de Serah la minute où elle était devenue une l'Cie la bataille contre Orphan la perte de Vanille et Fang son réveil, sur Gran Pulse le mariage de Serah. Depuis.. Tout était assez flou. Elle confondait le monde de Cocoon et celui de Gran Pulse... Dans sa tête, tout n'était que chaos. Chaos.. Comme le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Ici, le temps n'était plus certain.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle ouvrit les yeux, maintenant que sa douleur était partie, et se releva. Elle tituba un instant, mais se reprit vite. Sa tête tournait, sa vision était trouble, chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain, mais elle ne fit rien pour s'arrêter. Inconsciemment, sa main droite alla se placer sur sa tête. Elle vit quelques pas, et se stoppa. Les bâtiments de pierre autour d'elle, ainsi que les grandes tours, encerclées par des sortes d'horloge en verre, commençaient à disparaître. Un vent glaçait se leva sur la plage, faisant flotter sa cape bordeaux derrière elle. Elle était à nouveau dans son uniforme.. ? D'habitude, les morts n'arborent-ils pas de longues toges en soie blanche, ou quelque chose de léger ? Retour à la réalité, le vent devenait plus fort, et l'obligea à se couvrir le visage de ses deux mains gantées. Parmi les murmures incessantes du souffle glacé, ses fines oreilles percevaient des voix graves, ainsi que des rires. Elle ne peut pas le voir, mais elle se retrouve à présent dans l'ombre. Aucun bâtiment. Aucune vague. Aucun vent. Elle est toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, allongée, sa main droite se couvrant la bouche, tandis que la gauche serre son abdomen qui la fait souffrir. A ce moment, elle ne pensait plus à rien.

« Ouvre les yeux, et fait face à la réalité, Lightning Farron. »

La jeune femme réagit rapidement à ce commentaire. Elle gémit pitoyablement de douleur, mais garda ses yeux fermés. Elle tenta de bouger mais n'y arriva pas. Ses membres étaient engourdis, elle ressentait une vive douleur au même endroit que précédemment – sauf que cette fois, sa main droite est à côté de sa tête, sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches, sa respiration rauque, et elle se sentait observée. Elle soupira bruyamment et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Son agresseur en a décidé autrement. Il lui porte un coup de pied, toujours dans l'estomac. Son corps se tendit, puis se relâcha. Elle se mit à tousser violemment, cracha du sang. Deux personnes la prirent par les bras, et la mirent sur une chaise, avant de lui menotter les mains derrière le dos. A bout de force, elle laissa tomber sa tête, ses cheveux tâchés de sang se mirent automatiquement devant son visage, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux, une bonne fois pour toute. Malgré ce rideau rosâtre, elle put observer son « environnement ». Elle était au centre d'une pièce entièrement faite de béton, où régnaient plusieurs projecteurs, tous braqués sur sa pauvre carcasse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait difficilement au rythme de sa respiration. D'après les ombres qui se projetaient sur le sol, il y a deux personnes devant-elle, ce qui fait quatre personnes à la regarder souffrir, si l'on ajoutait les deux hommes – parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce sont des hommes – qui l'avaient mise sur cette chaise. L'un d'entre eux soupira bruyamment, puis commença à rire. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui souleva le menton d'un doigt.

« Alors, c'est ça, leur meilleur soldat ? » il se moqua légèrement et repris la parole « Pathétique. » Après quoi, il envoya une droite dans la mâchoire de la jeune femme, sans aucune pitié.

Du sang gicla de la bouche de la malheureuse, et vint tâcher le sol gris. Ce n'étaient que les premières gouttes à droite. Mais à sa gauche, là où elle gisait autrefois, une grande marre d'hémoglobine faisait savoir qu'elle ne tarderait pas à mourir, réellement, cette fois.

Lightning releva la tête, et afficha un sourire hautain sur la visage. Elle n'avait pas peur des gens de Midgar. Ils n'étaient rien comparés à elle. Elle pencha la tête sur la droite, avant de se mettre en arrière, et de rigoler. Ses yeux bleus regardent le plafond pour se poser pour la toute première fois sur les « spectateurs ». L'un est en retrait, adossé à un des murs. Il la regardait imperturbablement, et ne bougeait pas. On le croirait mort, mais le fait qu'il est écarquillé les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt lui montrait parfaitement qu'il était parmi eux. Il était assez grand, du moins plus grand qu'elle – mais de quelques centimètres seulement. Il ressemblait légèrement un chocobo avec ses cheveux. Mais un chocobo bien sombre. Il ne portait que du noir. Des vêtements assez basiques. Seuls deux accessoires se détachaient de cet océan de normalité. Une épaulière faite de cuir, portant une gueule de loup, la même que celle à son oreille gauche. Elle observa son visage, son regard se fixa sur ses yeux bleus, nuancés de vert. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres – en partie à cause de la mako qui circulait dans les veines de presque tous les soldats de la compagnie Shinra, mais également à cause de ses pupilles. Ces dernières étaient en amande, semblables à celle d'un chat. Cet élément la perturba, et elle retint son souffle. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de ce regard à présent vert pâle. Malgré l'épais brouillard qui recouvrait sa mémoire, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ça. Ils avaient beau avoir une couleur différente, ces deux pupilles ne quitteraient jamais son esprit, et la hanteraient jusqu'à la mort. Qui ne tardera pas à arriver. Elle reçu un deuxième coup de poing, cette fois-ci au niveau du diaphragme. Elle baissa automatiquement la tête, grimaça légèrement, toussa, et cracha une nouvelle fois du sang. Au moins ce coup lui aura permis de se concentrer à nouveau. En relevant le menton, elle évita soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction, et se concentra sur son bourreau. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel si l'on oublie qu'il mesurait pas moins de deux mètres, et que c'était un tas de muscles. A première vue, il n'avait pas de cicatrices. Normal pour un dirigeant. Il se servait de ses soldats comme bouclier humain, les envoyaient en première ligne.. Comparés à les leurs, les principes de la Garde Civile paraissent trop gentillets, et simplets. C'était sûrement la principale cause des moqueries dont elle était la cible. Non seulement c'était une femme aux commandes de l'armée, mais elle était également avec ses soldats. Avec eux, jusqu'à la fin. Elle ignorait simplement ce manque de maturité en se disant qu'ils étaient seulement jaloux.

Mais ce quel retint le plus de cet abominable visage étaient deux yeux rouges sang – apparemment les yeux sont la spécialité à Midgar. Deux yeux qui reflétaient toute l'horreur de la mort, la terreur qu'il pouvait faire ressentir, et le dégoût. Ses cheveux noirs comme la suie étaient en bataille. Ses vêtements étaient tachetés de sang – le sien. Il portait simplement – ce qui l'étonna légèrement – une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées, un pantalon blanc, et des chaussures noires. Elle s'attendait à une tenue militaire, ou même une armure.. C'était assez élégant, si l'on oubliait l'homme auquel on avait affaire.

Puis elle tourna la tête, et vit les deux autres qui l'avaient levée. Ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille, ou presque, et portait des vêtements similaires chemise blanche, veste noire, pantalon noir, chaussures noires. L'un deux avait une sorte de matraque en acier, et l'autre portait des lunettes de soleil, et des gants de cuir noir. Le plus proche d'elle – celui qui avait l'arme – avait des cheveux étrangement rouge – quoi qu'elle ne pouvait pas critiquer la couleur des cheveux d'un personne, vu la sienne – allant parfaitement avec les yeux du bourreau. Un élastique fin les retenaient en queue de cheval à l'arrière, tandis qu'ils se dressaient en pointe sur le reste de son crâne. L'autre était tout simplement chauve. Les deux étaient impatients, et las. Comment le savait-elle ? Ils soupiraient, tapaient légèrement le sol dans un rythme rapide avec leurs pieds.

Son observation faite, elle baissa la tête, une nouvelle fois, et pria pour que cela se termine rapidement. Et à cet instant, elle ne bougea plus. C'est à peine si elle respirait. Elle ne daignait simplement pas faire croire à son adversaire qu'il avait gagné. Elle ne parlait pas, ne gémissait plus, et tentait de retenir sa toux. Le silence est le plus grand des mépris. C'était sa manière à elle, de les faire enrager. Et elle tint bon. Même lorsqu'il continua à la frapper au visage, de manière violente et barbare pendant quelques minutes, sans arrêter - quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, il portait une bague en forme de losange, qui faisait particulièrement mal. Même lorsqu'il lui posait des questions elle ne répondait pas - tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'un bon soldat ne donne jamais de renseignement lors d'une capture. La raison pour laquelle, au bout de ce qui ressemblait être une heure environ, son bourreau céda sa place au blond et partit.. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de se reprendre, et de marcher, à la manière d'un automate, vers elle. Là non plus, elle ne releva pas la tête. C'est lui qui se baissa, sortit un mouchoir en soie de sa poche et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son visage. Elle tenta de ne pas faire remarquer sa surprise en restant immobile.

« Aller Cloud, finis en avec elle.. »

C'était la tête de braise qui avait parlé. Il était appuyé contre le mur à sa droite, essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer le temps.

« La ferme Reno. » Sa voix était anormalement grave, et différente de celle qu'elle avait entendue lors de leur première rencontre.

Au moins elle connaissait deux des noms. Reno soupira, se pencha en avant, et commença à quitter la pièce, suivit de son acolyte chauve.

« T'es vraiment un boulet. »

Le roux se retourna vaguement vers eux, et parla une dernière fois.

« Strife, amuses-toi avec elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. »

Après quoi, ils partirent.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, face à face, dans un silence le plus total. Le blond se releva, et recula de quelques pas, comme si il craignait une attaque. Ou était-ce simplement pour avoir une .. meilleure vue sur son corps mutilé.

« Alors, toujours décidée à pas parler ? »

Non, elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler, et elle comptait bien lui montrer, en gardant une fois de plus le silence. L'autre grogna légèrement à sa détermination, et se promena dans la pièce, l'air innocent, en prenant soin d'éviter le sang à terre.

« Comme tu veux. Mais je pense savoir ce qui va te délier la langue » il marqua une pause, et regarda d'un œil mauvais la jeune femme. Son ton était fourbe, et son sourire n'indiquait rien de bon. « Que dirais-tu, si ta petite sœur se joignait à nous ? »

Elle tressaillit brusquement, et releva la tête, les sourcils haussés et les yeux grands ouverts, ne croyant pas un mot de se qu'il disait. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais ils en étaient capables, et elle le savait. Sa surprise laissa place à de la colère. Son visage se transforma, ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle serra les dents, et grogna tel un chien prêt à se défendre.

« Ne la touchez pas ! »

Même un demi-sourd aurait pu percevoir le venin dans son ton. Elle acceptait toutes les tortures, tous les coups bas que ces hommes pouvaient lui faire, mais s'en prendre à sa sœur.. Non. Comment pouvait-on être si.. En fait, on ne pouvait pas. Les gens normaux ne le pouvaient. Mais eux.. C'était un peu étrange de la part d'une femme qui était devenue une L'Cie, et s'était vouée corps et âme à une déesse.. Mais il avait sans doute le bon côté et le mauvais de l'anormalité.

A sa réaction, le soldat se mit à rire. Les gens de Cocoon étaient décidément bien faibles. Pour elle, sa faiblesse était psychologique. Cette femme était trop attachée à ses proches. Mais c'était peut-être la seule. Il y a quelques jours, la soldate avait fait beaucoup de victimes parmi ses « camarades », et avait réussi à capter son attention. Du moins, le temps d'une bataille. A présent, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet sans pile, une poupée de chiffon.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son téléphone sonna. Bien évidemment, c'était un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha au moment où plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la salle, toutes habillées de blouses blanches, et de masques. L'une d'entre elles avait une seringue remplie d'un liquide verdâtre dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme, laquelle commença à paniquer, et se tortiller dans tout les sens. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait les points liés, elle réussi à assommer deux infirmiers, qui parvinrent à lui administrer un calmant. Le blond partit de la pièce, son téléphone toujours à l'oreille, comme si rien ne se passait, pendant que Lightning sombrait dans l'inconscience, ses cris diminuant peu à peu, et que le médecin lui injectait une dose de mako. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient capturée. Pour en faire un être humain plus puissant. C'était juste un cobaye, une expérience de plus. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le mélange de cellules L'Cie, avec ce composant, allait donner quelque chose de tout nouveau. Un soldat surpuissant, capable de se régénérer quatre fois plus vite qu'un humain. Elle ne serait plus une simple mortelle. Elle serait une demi-déesse. Une machine à tuer.. Mais peut-être incontrôlable.

* * *

Son garde s'était assoupi. Une fois de plus. Elle qui pensait que les hommes de la Shinra pouvaient tenir plus longtemps, et échapper aux bras réconfortants de Morphée. La jeune femme aurait tant voulu sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais la dose quotidienne de mako qu'on lui injectait, parvenait à la garder éveillée. Et puis, même si elle somnolait, son « baby-sitter » prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. Quand il ne dormait pas. Quand ce n'était pas le blond qui le faisait. Les marques de seringues disparaissaient à travers les bleus, et autres marques de mutilation. Quelques jours auparavant, une table avec plusieurs objets tranchants, et autres choses spéciales avaient été disposés sur sa droite, tous dans le but de la faire souffrir. Au fil des heures, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le but de tout ceci. Une satisfaction personnelle ? Peut-être. Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

La tête inlassablement baissée, elle jeta un dernier regard au soldat en face d'elle, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil qui n'en finissait plus. Elle le comprenait, en quelques sortes. Cela devait être lassant de surveiller les moindres fait et gestes d'une personne qui n'était pas belle à voir. Son corps n'était plus qu'un tas d'os et de peau ensanglanté. Lightning soupira, ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur ses menottes. Elle s'était enfin décidée à faire quelque chose, mais pas dans le but de partir - elle savait que s'était impossible – mais de mourir. Elle préférait ne plus pouvoir ressentir cette chose qui coulait dans ses veines, ne plus pouvoir entendre leurs rires, ne plus pouvoir crier de douleur. En dépit d'un effort quasi insurmontable, elle lança un léger sort de Glace, attendit quelque instant, et écarta de toutes ses forces ses mains, quitte à se faire mal une fois de plus. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante que ses liens de métal se brisèrent, et tombèrent lourdement au sol, provoquant un léger bruit, mais qui ne tira pas le garde de son sommeil.

Avec un soupir, elle ramena ses poignets devant elle, observant en silence la chair à vif et le sang qui avait cesser de s'écouler. Elle sortit de sa transe, et tenta de se relever. Miraculeusement, elle ne tomba pas. Enfin, miraculeusement.. Surtout grâce à sa.. modification génétique. Elle fit quelques pas, ignora ses maux de têtes, et continua, aussi silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, elle avançait difficilement, mais ne renonça pas. Elle était prête à tout faire pour quitter cet endroit, et mourir hors d'ici. Pourquoi ? Si elle s'effondrait ici, ils ne tarderaient pas à l'attacher avec des chaînes plus solides, et lui injecter toujours plus de produits, plus ou moins dangereux.

Lightning ouvrit la porte, de sorte à y passer la tête, jeta quelques regards furtifs dans le couloir, et se dirigea précipitamment dans ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher une arme sur son surveillant, de peur que ce dernier se réveille. Elle s'élança à grandes enjambés, clopinant légèrement, tenant son épaule gauche de sa main droite, regardant toujours de droite à gauche, et se plaquant contre le mur lorsqu'elle entendait quelques pas.

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle avançait de la sorte, craignant tout sorte de bruit – de peur de trouver quelque chose d'inhumain en ouvrant une porte. Elle ne trouvait toujours pas la sortie, malgré le fait qu'elle suivait attentivement les flèches vertes au sol. Ce pouvait-il que.. Non, ces marques indiquaient bien la sortie. Le problème était juste que.. Le bâtiment de la Shinra était un véritable labyrinthe. Heureusement – ou malheureusement – elle vit une porte blindée, où l'inscription « EXIT » luisant en jaune vif. Lightning dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient un certain goût en matière de décoration. Elle retint un sourire, et se précipita vers cette dernière, essayant de l'ouvrir. Bloquée. Malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait à la pousser, la porte ne bougeait pas. Elle recula de quelques pas, et fonça dans la porte, son épaule droite en avant. Elle lâcha un léger cri de douleur, et plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche. Le mode discrétion était désormais fichu. Mais au moins elle avait gagné quelque chose. La porte s'était entre ouverte. En entendant des bruits de pas arriver dans sa direction, elle ne réfléchit plus, et, rageusement, donna un grand coup de pied qui finit de l'ouvrir – et qui la détruit également. Cette nouvelle force la fascinait. Mais cette énergie n'était rien de tel que de l'adrénaline, ce qui ne durerait pas longtemps. Qui ne durerait pas, même. Elle se prit de plein fouet le poing d'un homme dont elle ne put qu'entre voir le visage, mais c'était suffisant. C'était lui. Le grand héros, Cloud Strife. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, jeta un regard autour d'elle, et courut là où son instinct lui disait d'aller, en poussant le blond sur la droite. Ce dernier heurta le mur, et s'élança à sa poursuite, en criant aux autres hommes derrière lui :

« J'en fais mon affaire ! » Il s'arrêtèrent net dans leur course, et ricanèrent sachant précisément ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Elle parcourut encore un bon nombre de couloir, vérifiant à chaque fois si son poursuivant la rattrapait, et quelle direction il fallait qu'elle prenne. Elle déboula devant une porte blanche qui faisait tâche au milieu de cet univers grisâtre, et la défonça sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait trouver derrière. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement. A sa grande surprise, elle était enfin dehors. Un vent glacé, et une nuit sombre l'accueillirent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas souffler. Pas encore. Elle reprit donc sa course. La sortie débouchait sur une grande cour où se trouvaient plusieurs véhicules de la Shinra, et un grand portail de fer l'attendait patiemment, grand ouvert. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se rua vers lui, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne l'attendrait peut-être pas, vu la vitesse à laquelle progressait Strife. Au fond, elle le savait depuis le début. On ne pouvait pas battre un soldat en pleine forme à la course. Surtout pas ce type de soldat. Mais elle avait pensé, qu'avec ses nouvelles « compétences » elle aurait pu y arriver. Même si elle s'était persuadée à sortir pour mourir, elle avait espéré revoir une dernière fois le visage souriant de sa sœur, l'expression idiote de Snow, les yeux verts de Hope, la joie de Sazh. Non, tout ceci était finit à présent. La jeune femme essaya d'accélérer, mais céda sous le poids qui s'accrocha à sa ceinture. Avec un dernier réflexe, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui la regardait furieusement de ses yeux verts. Ce regard lui faisait peur. Elle aurait tant voulut mourir avec une autre scène en tête.. Elle tenta de se débattre même si tout espoir était perdu – une sorte d'instinct de survie. C'était comme si son corps agissait tout seul. Son cerveau fonctionnait lentement, tous les bruits lui arrivaient étouffés. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses yeux. Enfin maîtrisée, il se mit à cheval sur son bas-ventre, lui tenant les bras au dessus de la tête. Elle grogna et grimaça au poids sur sa carcasse affaiblie. Elle avait perdu le combat physique, mais il y avait toujours cette force dans leur combat visuel.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils, et plissa les yeux, de manière brusque et violente. Ses pupilles se dilataient et se rétractaient rapidement, comme si il luttait contre quelque chose. Elle haleta. La force qu'il avait sur ses poignets diminuait peu à peu. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à se relever. Elle était prisonnière de ses yeux. Ils se transformèrent petit à petit, se qui la fit frémir. La couleur verte laissa lentement sa place à un bleu clair, ses pupilles noires reprirent leurs formes d'origine. Elle vit une lueur de surprise, et il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il se retira précipitamment d'elle, et recula de quelques pas. Elle ne bougeait plus, mais avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Du sang coulait à nouveau de ses blessures, elle respirait difficilement. Le vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux rose. Le blond s'agenouilla près d'elle, et la souleva, avant de courir vers un hangar. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais espérait qu'elle allait mourir dans ses bras avant qu'il ai pu faire ce qu'il désirait. Elle voulait échapper à tout ça.

Cloud monta sur Fenrir, tenant fermement cette femme contre son torse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait à la Shinra, entrain de se battre avec l'inconnue. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Son corps agissait tout seul, et une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il devait la mener en lieu sûr, quitter cet endroit des plus sombres au pus vite. Cette même voix lui disait d'aller au Septième Ciel. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Puisqu'il avait toujours suivit la voix d'Aerith.


	4. Monster Chapter 4

Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais j'aurai aimé avoir quelques chapitres d'avance. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire le 5ème, mais je publie quand même celui-ci. Désormais, il y aura un long délais entre la publication des chapitres, car je ne suis pas souvent sur l'ordinateur, et j'ai d'autres obligations. Sincèrement ~

Sorry for the delay to publish this chapter, but I will prefered have some chapter before publish it. [ This isn't clear. ] Unfortunatly, I didn't have time to finish the chapter 5, but I publish it, because I know that there is someone who wait patiently.. Now, there will a lot of time between the previous and the next chapter.. Because I don't have much time to write in my computer, and I have a lot of obligations - for school etc.. . Sincerely ~

[ To Anonymous i : Again, Thanks you, and sorry for the delay, but as you have read, I couldn't publish it :( Sorry. I think that you will like this chapter ;) ! ]

* * *

Quatre hommes en uniforme portait le cercueil vide sur leurs épaules, marchant en même temps, gardant imperceptiblement la tête droite, le regard au loin. Derrière suivait deux personnes seulement, l'une mesurait pas moins de deux mètres, avait les cheveux blond platine, des yeux bleus bleus clairs, et était habillé en costume noir. Il tenait une jeune fille par la main – craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre une fois de plus. Elle avait la tête baissée, un chapeau avec un léger voile noir couvrant son visage, cachant ses joues rougies et ses yeux bleus pourtant si beaux, injectés de sang. Ses cheveux roses étaient une fois de plus noués en queue de cheval sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Contrairement à son habitude, elle portait une robe sombre, accompagné d'un châle posé sur ses épaules, sans quoi elle aurait sûrement froid. La pluie commença à tomber, et un éclair illumina le cimetière de Neo Bodhum. L'homme sortit un parapluie, et le déploya au-dessus d'eux, serrant sa femme plus fort qui, recommençant à pleurer, s'était arrêtée. Il lui murmura quelque chose et elle se remit à marcher, au prix d'un grand effort, et après avoir lâcher un sanglot.

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent devant une stèle où était écrit en lettres dorées « Famille Farron » et déposèrent la grande boîte en bois gris près du trou obscur. Plusieurs roses blanches entouraient l'endroit, toutes rassemblées par une bande en papier doré où l'on pouvait lire « Sincères Condoléances », ou d'autres messages qui se voulaient sympathique. Lightning adorait les fleurs. Surtout les roses.

Les hommes firent demi tour, se mirent au garde à vous, baissèrent la tête d'un air solennel et partirent sans un mot, laissant le jeune couple seul.

« Je n'y crois pas Snow. Je ne veux pas y croire.. Elle ne peut pas être partie, elle n'est pas .., _elle ne put continuer et fondit en larmes une fois de plus._

- Serah... » _il murmura et passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui._

Mais pourtant, même si c'était dur à accepter, c'était vrai. Sa sœur était morte. Faute d'avoir retrouvé le corps parmi tant d'autres – et n'ayant surtout pas effectué de recherche dans le quelconque espoir que la femme soit toujours en vie, le cercueil était resté vide.

« Je.. Je sais que Lightning n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.., _elle se reprit immédiatement,_ Aucun amis, mais je pensais juste que certains de nos amis viendraient. Aucun de ses collègues n'est venu Snow .. Je.., _on entendait dans sa voix le désespoir et la tristesse, mais aussi de la colère. Elle ne comprenait pas les habitants de la ville. C'était grâce à la défunte si ils pouvaient encore vivre sans la peur de voir des soldats de Midgar franchir leurs portes, et les tuer. Du moins, pour l'instant._

Je sais Serah... » _il murmura une fois de plus – comme si parler plus fort réveillerai les morts, en caressant lentement ses cheveux._

Pendant qu'ils restaient là, et regardaient silencieusement le cercueil, le croque mort le descendit – à l'aide d'un assistant – dans les profondeur de la terre, et se mit à le recouvrir. Dés qu'ils eurent finit, ils quittèrent le cimetière en murmurant aux proches, qu'ils étaient sincèrement désolés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, une légère sensation de déjà vu trottant dans la tête. Ses membres la tiraillaient, sa gorge était sèche, son abdomen la faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait pu endurer. Elle était toujours en vie. Elle soupira et songea.

_« Je suppose que plus rien ne peut me tuer à présent. »_

Elle était allongée sur le dos, les deux bras le long du corps, un gant humide posé sur son front. Cet endroit était plus confortable que sa cage, néanmoins il était tout aussi sombre. A part un lit, une armoire, et une table de chevet, il n'y avait rien. Tout était d'un gris, ou d'un blanc dévalé. Ses cheveux étaient la seule couleur. Elle se haussa sur ses coudes, grimaça légèrement, s'assit en tailleur et attendit. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son ouïe. On pouvait entendre des bruits de pas rapides sous elle. Lightning se releva un peu trop brusquement et dut se tenir au gond de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et elle regarda son corps. Elle avait quelques bandages aux jambes – qu'un short noir révélait un peu trop à son goût, tandis que son tronc était recouvert de pansements, recouvert par un débardeur, noir également. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais elles suffirent pour se remémorer les événements qui lui avaient causé ces blessures. La guerre, et la torture. A jamais marqué dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées douloureuses, ouvrit discrètement la porte, jeta un coup d'œil, et s'élança doucement dans le petit couloir. Sur les murs en lambris grisâtre étaient accrochés des cadres, protégeant des photos de famille, ou des dessins d'enfants de la poussière. Tout au bout, un carré de lumière trouait l'obscurité, et donnait sur le rez-de-chaussez. Elle s'avança et descendit les escaliers qui, malgré sa fine taille, grincèrent légèrement. Elle maudit intérieurement les tablettes de chocolat auxquelles elle n'avait pu résister par le passé, tout en se disant qu'elle devrait affronter de face les occupants qui l'avaient mise dans une chambre.

La soldate déboucha dans une immense salle à manger. Des tables et des chaises en bois se dressaient au milieu de la pièce, tandis que dans les coins de la pièce, et contre le mur, des canapés en cuir marrons remplaçaient les vieilles chaises sûrement inconfortables. Un flipper en mauvais état se dressait au beau milieu d'un mur. A la vue du comptoir et des bouteilles d'alcool disposées derrière celui-ci, elle en déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans un bar. Le Septième Ciel, si l'on en croyait la pancarte qui indiquait que ce dernier était ouvert, même si il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, malgré tout les dossiers qu'elle avait lu sur Midgar, la Shinra, et les « terroristes ».

Elle s'avança prudemment de quelques pas, lorsqu'elle perçut une voix féminine qui chantonnait légèrement sur sa droite. Elle eu juste le temps de se mettre en position de combat, en serrant les dents pour réprimer un petit cri de douleur qu'une femme entra dans la pièce, l'air surpris. Elle faisait sa taille, sauf qu'elle avait.. plus de formes. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés à l'arrière en queue de cheval lasse et de grands yeux marrons. La brune portait un genre de T-Shirt blanc qui montrait son nombril, un short noir avec des bretelles assorties, et des bottes de cuir. Elle ne semblait pas prête à combattre.

«Oh ? Déjà réveillée ? Tu sais, avec tes blessures tu devrais te détendre. Oh, j'ai oublié. Appelle moi Tifa. »

Lightning fronça les sourcils et se détendit, se tenant une fois de plus au mur de sa main droite, sa main gauche massant délicatement son abdomen douloureux. Tifa afficha un léger sourire, et reprit.

« Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'apporter une tisane qui va te décontracter. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction de la cuisine, et revint quelques minutes avec une tasse à la main. A ce moment, un homme entra dans la pièce, avant de s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de la guerrière. Celle-ci le regarda rapidement avec surprise puis se leva d'un bond et s'élança vers lui, ignorant la plainte qui s'élevait dans son corps, et envoya sa droite la plus puissante dans la mâchoire, lui rappelant le jour où elle avait frappé Snow. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'il ne résista pas, et s'affala de tout son long par terre, après avoir renversé une table et deux chaises. Sous la surprise, Tifa avait fait tombé la tasse, et les regardait bouche bée. Cloud tenta de se relever, mais Lightning jaillit, mais, foudroyée par la douleur, elle s'effondra sur les genoux en se tenant l'abdomen.

Le jeune homme essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et soupira.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger avec tes blessures, même si elles sont presque..

La ferme ! » _Elle lui avait coupé la parole, en le maudissant intérieurement. C'était à cause de lui, tout ça. Elle aurait du le tuer quand elle en avait eu l'occasion.._

Elle se releva en vacillant légèrement, et se tint prête à l'affronter. Elle fronça des sourcils, et le regarda en serrant les dents.

Lui se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir, après ce qu'elle avait enduré. Ce n'était pas humain.. Réflexion faite, elle n'était plus tellement humaine. Dopée au Mako, génétiquement modifiée à cause de sa véritable nature de L'Cie. Elle n'était pas un simple Soldat comme il l'était avant – même si le Mako était toujours dans ses veines , elle était .. Un monstre. C'est ce qu'aurait pu penser n'importe qui, qu'il soit de Midgar, ou de Gran Pulse. Ici, les L'Cie étaient des monstres. Là-bas, les soldats de Shinra l'étaient aussi. Maintenant, dans les deux camps, elle serait rejetée. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de la nature à leurs yeux. Mais pas pour les siens. D'une part, il avait déjà vécu le cauchemar d'être génétiquement modifié. De l'autre.. Toutes les rumeurs que l'on faisait courir dans les rangs étaient fausses. D'apparence, ils étaient comme tout le monde. On laissait dire qu'ils étaient normalement fait de cristal, ou de roche, et avaient un œil rouge – leurs points faibles – quelque part sur le corps. On disait aussi qu'ils pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle forme, mais restaient solides comme de l'acier. On parlait également de massacre d'innocent, de villages entiers brûlés.. Mais toutes ses rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées, et servaient simplement de source où les soldats puisaient leurs rages de tuer ses bêtes sauvages.

Comme par magie, Tifa sortit de sa transe, et se précipita aussitôt vers la jeune femme pour la soutenir, en la retenant également pour ne pas qu'elle fasse plus de dégâts. Elle l'emmena ensuite vers sa précédente chaise, et lui dit de s'asseoir pour ne pas se rouvrir quelque chose. Lightning la regarda, baissa la tête, et accepta finalement vu la situation. Pendant ce temps, Cloud s'était également relevé, et vint s'installer près d'elle. Cette dernière prit sa chaise, l'emmena un peu plus loin, s'assit enfin, et regarda le blond fixement, le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Il soupira, et remercia la brune qui s'était absentée quelques secondes plus tôt pour aller chercher de la glace, et nettoyer la tisane sur le sol. Après sa corvée terminée, elle se tourna vers son ami, qui hocha la tête et elle partit, les laissant seuls.

« Belle droite. »_ Il avait à peine parler, ne cessant d'appuyer la pack de glace sur sa mâchoire endolorie. _

Elle plissa les yeux, grogna légèrement, puis prit la parole.

« La tienne n'est pas mal non plus. » _Son ton était sec, et froid. Si ses mots avaient pu être des lances, il aurait déjà était empalé sur sa chaise, crachant du sang par la bouche, ses yeux bleus exprimant le dernier espoir.. _

Tifa fit irruption dans la pièce, et la coupa de ses pensées qui lui faisaient passer un bel instant .

Ne sachant pas la vérité, et croyant simplement que son ami d'enfance avait trouvé la jeune femme au bord d'une route, et l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, elle commença :

« Tu sais, tu n'as aucune raison d'en vouloir à Cloud ! Si il ne t'avait pas vu, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ! » _Elle lui donna un léger sourire, mais il disparut lorsque la blessée ne changea pas d'humeur, et écarquilla les yeux sous la colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais le soi-disant sauveur la coupa._

« Non, Tifa. Elle a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. _Tifa soupira, et le regarda avec l'air que font les mères lorsqu'elles grondent leurs enfants_

Arrête de culpabiliser ! E_lle soupira, mais Cloud haussa la voix, passant à un ton de dégoût et de mépris. _

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! Je l'ai gardé en vie, alors qu'elle allait mourir. Je l'ai livré à la Shinra, je n'ai rien fait quand ils la torturaient sous mes yeux.. Je.. Je l'ai torturé.. Je.. _il baissa la tête, et serra le pack de glace sur la table, le faisant craquer légèrement._ J'y ai pris plaisir, Tifa. Ses paroles paraissaient lointaines, comme si il s'était éloigné de leur réalité, et s'était enfermé dans ses pensées. J'ai souri à ce spectacle. J'en jouissait. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu.. C'est à cause de moi... Si... »

Il regardait à présent la brune, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Faute de pouvoir supporter ce combat de regard, surtout par honte de lui même, il regarda ses mains qui furent pleines de sang, en les tournant comme si il venait de retrouver la vue.

Une sensation de malaise s'installa sur la pièce. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée. Tifa se demandait comment l'homme qu'elle connaissait si bien avait pu faire ça. Non.. Impossible, elle avait du mal entendre. Ou alors, un rêve ? Non, non, impossible également, elle s'était fait mal en laissant tomber la tasse tout à l'heure, et généralement.. Quoi que.. Elle ne savait pas.

Lightning soupira imperceptiblement. Elle savait que l'homme qu'elle voyait devant elle était différent de celui qui l'avait frappé.. Une partie d'elle en était certaine, et ne le blâmait pas plus que ça, sachant qu'il avait peut-être été.. C'était absurde. L'autre partie le détestait. Et cette même partie regretta ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Mais tu n'étais pas toi même, j'ai tord ? » _Elle soupira une fois de plus._

Surpris, Cloud releva la tête. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Face à son scepticisme, elle reprit la parole.

« Tes yeux. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu que.. Tu étais..

Contrôlé._ Il avait murmuré, le regard bas._

Mais alors, comment as-tu pu te.. Enfin.. Revenir à toi, en quelque sorte, _demanda brusquement Tifa _»

Il réfléchit. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Il était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, en sirotant un café lorsqu'une alarme silencieuse c'était déclenchée. Il avait regardé les écrans de contrôle, mais rien n'était anormal. Il s'était dit qu'il y avait un genre de court circuit. D'ailleurs, quelques gars commençaient à se préparer pour la trouver. Mais une ombre était apparue sur un des moniteurs, là où une caméra filmait l'aile sud du bâtiment, près de la cage de la L'Cie. La forme s'était ensuite montrée sur un autre écran, toujours dans l'aile sud. C'est là qu'il avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir, et s'était précipité à la source de tout ce remue ménage. Puis, il l'avait vu, et, trop surpris pour agir le plus rapidement possible, elle l'avait poussé, et était partie. Il s'était bien évidemment lancée à sa poursuite, tentant de la rattraper. Malgré son état de quasi-morte, elle courait vite. Sans doute le Mako.. Ainsi que ses compétences particulières. Elle avait eu la force d'arriver à la sortie, sur le grand parking sombre. Mais elle avait fait l'erreur de s'arrêter, et Cloud en avait profité pour s'attacher à sa ceinture lorsqu'elle allait s'enfuir pour de bon. Là, il s'était assis sur son abdomen, et avait tenu ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne bougeait plus, et le regardait en face, n'ayant plus peur de lui. Ou de mourir. Oui, à ce moment là, elle était prête pour « le grand saut », le passage vers l'autre monde. Une échappatoire à cet enfer .. Une délivrance. Et, soudain, happé par une force virtuelle, il s'était repris. Il s'était battu contre le virus qui tentait de faire de lui sa marionnette, son jouet. Pendant toute la durée de son affrontement contre lui-même, il n'avait cessé de regarder ses yeux bleus, comme les siens, autrefois. Il avait recouvré sa véritable nature, avec un sentiment de frustration, puis.. Il l'avait ramené, soigné, et était resté à son chevet, en essayant de se faire pardonner, en quelque sorte, même si elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

« Cloud ? » T_ifa le fit sortir de ses souvenirs. Il secoua la tête comme pour oublier, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en séparer, que ces actes le hanteront chaque nuit, le réveillant en sursaut, en sueur, en train de se débattre avec sa couverture. _

« Je crois que .. »_Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mentir, surtout dans cette situation. _« Je crois que c'est grâce à.. » S_a gorge se nouait et était sèche, il avait du mal à parler du fait qu'une morte était encore dans sa tête.. Dit comme cela, on aurait pu le prendre pour un fou, un schizophrène. Mais comme l'estime de la jeune femme pour lui ne devait pas être très positive, il s'en fichait légèrement._ « A.. Aerith. » L_e nom sonnait encore faux chez lui. Il refusait d'admettre sa mort, croyant toujours qu'elle allait entrer dans le bar, avec un bouquet de fleurs jaunes, qu'elle aurait ramassé plus tôt dans le champ à côté de chez elle, et qu'elle viendrait le saluer, en lui demandant comment il les trouvait. Des années qu'il attendait son retour.. Comme celui de Zack. Jamais ils n'étaient revenus.._

Lightning leva un sourcil à cet annonce. Aerith ? Non, elle ne connaissait pas. Et elle n'avait pas envie de connaître. Après quelques minutes de secondes, elle soupira, n'aimant pas les passages à émotions. Elle se releva bruyamment – en faisant exprès, bien évidemment – et s'appuya sur la table. Elle allait parler mais la brune prit une mine horrifiée, et s'exclama.

« Lightning ! Tes blessures se sont rouvertes ! C'est incroyable ça, tu es comme Cloud . Toujours à courir partout ! » _Elle soupira et prit un air en colère, peu crédible à cause de son léger sourire._ « Viens, on va changer tes pansements, et soigner tout ça. »

_Comment connaît-elle mon nom... ?_

Elle partit en direction de l'étage mais plusieurs personnes entrant dans le bar l'arrêtèrent dans sa course. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit des habitués d'ici, zigzaguant jusqu'aux tabourets, où ils s'assirent avec difficulté, puis lancèrent.

« Hé toi là.. C'est quand qu'tu nous amènes notre .. ..notre.. .. notre verre là ! » Un léger 'hic' sortit de sa bouche, et il se mit à observer ses ongles jaunâtres et noircis par le tabac.

Tifa soupira bruyamment, et marcha lentement vers les alcools, et, s'apercevant de quelque chose, elle prit doucement la parole.

« Écoutes .. Cloud, tu n'as qu'à le faire à ma place. »

Lightning réagit au quart de tour et lança un mauvais regard au jeune homme.

« Hors de question.

Mais ! Il faut bien te soigner non ?

Pas par lui. Je suis grande, je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

Ah oui ? Je te signale que si tu pouvais « t'occuper de toi », tu serai pas ici ! C'est grâce à nous que tu n'es pas morte, alors maintenant, tu te tais, et tu te laisses soigner ! »

Elle avait parlé d'un ton autoritaire, et froid, peu commun à son caractère. Lightning accepta à contre-cœur. Elle soupira, regarda une dernière fois Tifa, ainsi que Cloud – qui baissa la tête sous son mauvais œil, et se dirigea vers « sa chambre ». Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers en silence jusqu'à la chambre, où le blond lui intima de s'asseoir pour le moment. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain – qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure – prendre des compresses. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, posa tous les objets sur le côté du lit, et partit vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un tabouret. Lightning ne disait rien, et le regardait faire, soupirant de temps en temps.

« Tu ferai mieux de t'allonger.. » _Sa voix était sombre, accentué par le fait qu'il murmurait. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes essayant de capter son regard – sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, et s'exécuta._

Il se rapprocha du lit, et se pencha sur son corps. Il regarda le débardeur qui commençait à être taché de sang, et, comme pour demander la permission, tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et quand la jeune femme opina du chef, il remonta délicatement l'habit. Tous les deux gênés par la situation, ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus. Tandis que Cloud s'activait à couper les pansements ensanglantés, Lightning ferma les yeux, et calma sa respiration. Elle n'aimait pas les contact physique. Le sien faisait apparaître plusieurs images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Des images cauchemardesques où elle se voyait en train d'hurler à pleins poumons, essayant vainement de se détacher ou d'asséner un coup à ses bourreaux, pendant qu'on lui injectait cet horrible substance qui lui enlevait sa dernière part d'humanité. Elle le voyait à présent. Il la frappait sans relâche, et ricanait à chaque fois qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Lui.. Ce même homme qui était en train de recoudre ses plaies, de les nettoyer et..

« J'ai fini.. Tu.. Tu peux aller .. te nettoyer si tu veux. Tu.. Tu as encore du sang .. de partout.. »

La soldate ouvrit lentement les yeux, et fixa le visage en face d'elle. Il avait la peau très pâle, la mine sombre, et elle pouvait déceler dans ses yeux, sa voix, tout le désespoir enfoui au fond de lui. Visiblement, cette expérience avait réveillé certains démons de son passé. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça.

L'homme baissa la tête, et se leva, avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau, histoire d'enlever le sang encore [b]visible[/b] sur ses mains. Pendant ce temps, Lightning se leva doucement, ne voulant pas qu'il la touche à nouveau, remit son t-shirt sur son ventre nu, et, sous ses conseils, elle partit en direction de la douche.

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, et un choc l'en extirpa. Elle venait de le heurter. Et il la tenait contre lui. Ils restèrent là quelques instants à ne pas bouger, aucun des deux ne voulant, ou ne pouvant esquisser le moindre geste. Elle avait terriblement envie de le repousser, de le plaquer contre le mur, de lui faire vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Tout autour de lui était différent. Elle était effrayée.

Il ne cessait de regarder ses yeux, qui étaient comme les siens désormais. Une touche de vert venait s'immiscer dans cet océan, près de sa pupille dilatée. Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait la tête baissée. Elle ne semblait pas déterminer à le repousser, même si il savait parfaitement qu'au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de le tuer et de mutiler son cadavre – il frissonna légèrement à cette pensée, mais elle ne bougeait plus, comme si elle s'était transformée en.. cristal. Même si la couleur de sa peau disait le contraire. Un teint si blafard..

Ils se tenaient là, dans ce minuscule espace. Elle avait deux mains posées sur son torse, tandis que les siennes erraient sur sa taille.

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la pièce en courant. Ses pas étaient très légers, comme si..

« Tifa m'a demandé de t'apporter ces vêtements ! » _S'écria une voix enfantine, un peu trop aiguë._

Extraite de son état de stase, elle se retourna et fit face à une gamine d'environ dix ans, voir moins, qui portait un tas de vêtements sombres soigneusement pliés. Elle était brune, les cheveux en tresse, un petit ruban de soie rouge noué en nœud à la base de la coiffure, des yeux marrons, un joli sourire sur le visage. Elle portait une jupe grise, accompagné d'un col roulé sans manche blanc délavé, des chaussettes en dentelle, et des petites chaussures grises. Sans attendre, elle tendit les vêtements à Lightning, se dirigea vers Cloud, le prit par le bras, et tenta de le tirer hors de la salle.

« Aller Cloud ! Viens ! Laisse la toute seule pour le moment !,_ elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, et baissa la tête quelques secondes,_ Au fait, moi c'est Marlene !» _Et elle repartit en traînant son fardeau. _

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder les vêtements, enleva ceux qu'elle portait, défit tout ses bandages, et s'observa dans le miroir.

Sa peau avait changée de couleur. Les bleus qu'elle avait, étaient désormais noirs, ou violets, certains verts. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux - qui étaient injectés de sang. Sur son front se dessinait une petite cicatrice encore rouge, ainsi qu'une bosse. Elle l'effleura de ses doigts, et regretta aussitôt son geste. Un mal de tête la frappa d'un coup, et diminua de violence, jusqu'à rester pour quelques heures sûrement. Pendant le restant de ses jours, elle devrait avaler des anti-douleurs. Quelle fin tragique.. Enfin, si son plan fonctionnait, elle n'aurait pas à en avaler pendant longtemps.

On voyait encore la marque des piqûres sur ses bras. Néanmoins, après tous les coups qu'elle avait reçus, aucun de ses os n'avaient été cassés. A moins qu'ils soient déjà ressoudés. Tout cela la dégoûtait. Elle se dégoûtait.

La survivante soupira, entra dans la douche sous un jet glacé. Elle frissonna quelques instants. Dans le miroir se reflétait sa carcasse tremblante et recourbée. La tête baissée, elle regardait le sang s'évacuer par la bonde de la douche.

Elle descendit après une vingtaine de minutes, portant des bottes de cuir noires, un jean noir déchiré et un débardeur noir, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle. Elle avait refait elle-même ses pansements, du moins aux plaies les plus grave, c'est à dire son ventre, et ses épaules. Elle avait eu du mal pour ces dernières, mais avait préféré ne pas l'appeler.. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il.. la touche. Elle avait aussi préféré laisser ses bras nus, de sorte qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle avait vécu. La jeune femme entra dans la salle, s'immobilisa, et, d'une voix grave, sèche et autoritaire, elle commença.

« Je veux appeler ma sœur. »

Pas de politesse avec ce type de personne, il fallait à tout prix sortir d'ici. Et, entre autre choses, comme appeler Serah pour la rassurer qu'elle ne soit pas morte, il fallait qu'elle sauve le monde. Encore. Mais cette fois, la menace était plus.. Dangereuse ? Oui, certainement. Mais la cadette passait avant toute chose. Elle était toujours passée avant..

Serah Farron était en train de ranger les anciennes affaires de Lightning dans des cartons, s'arrêtant à chaque objet pour l'observer longuement, et se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Ses cheveux roses étaient en bataille, elle portait simplement un jogging et un sweat-shirt noirs – la couleur de deuil – au lieu de ses jupes et robes multicolores. Elle ne dormait presque plus, et chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à se reposer, d'horribles cauchemars où elle voyait Lightning se faire tuer, ou torturer la pétrifiait, et ni les mots doux de Snow, ni ses bras réconfortants ne parvenaient à la ramener à la réalité. Elle restait dans cet état quelques heures, jusqu'à émerger de son cocon, et vaquer à des activités censées ne pas lui rappeler sa sœur. Censées.

Son mari lui avait proposé de le faire, mais elle avait insisté, en prétextant que cela lui permettrait d'effacer la douleur. Elle pensait que se séparer des affaires de l'aînée l'effacerait complètement de sa mémoire, ou du moins rendre sa perte moins douloureuse. Elle s'était bien trompée.

Une sonnerie de téléphone l'extirpa de ses pensées. Heureusement qu'elle avait demandé à Snow de couper la ligne.. Elle se dirigea vers le combiné, et décrocha.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler, que la personne au bout du fil murmura :

« Serah ? _Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Sous le choc, elle dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber._

Cl.. Claire ? Es-ce que..

Oui, c'est moi, Serah.

Oh mon dieu.. _Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol pour s'asseoir, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur sa bouche._

Serah, écoutes moi bien. Je n'ai pas le temps beaucoup de temps.

Ils ont dit que..

Serah ! Sa sœur avait élevé la voix, et l'avait fait sursauter. Je suis à Midgar, tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrais pas revenir. Ne parle à personne de cet appel, ou du fait que je sois vivante. Ok ? Réponds moi !

O-Oui, Claire.

Bien. Dis le simplement à Snow. Dis lui aussi qu'il doit surveiller Pulse avec l'équipe NORA, tu m'entends ?

L'équipe NORA ? Surveiller Pulse ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Ne pose pas de questions ! Je te répondrai quand .. quand j'aurai le temps. Promets-moi que tu ne cherchera pas à me retrouver, et que tu te contentera de faire ce que je te dis !

Mais Sis'..

Promets le !

.. D'accord. Je le ferai. _Lightning soupira de soulagement._

Je dois raccrocher.

Non attends je ..

Désolée, Serah. Je suis désolée.. Je t'aime.

Désolée ? Mais .. Attends Claire ! Attends ! » Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

« L'équipe NORA ? _Lightning se retourna en fermant le téléphone, et le rendit au blond._

Une bande de minable qui se prennent pour des héros.. Mais c'est les seuls alliés que j'ai à Neo Bodhum. T_ifa et Cloud s'échangèrent des regards étonnés, puis complices._

Et bien.. Il se pourrait bien que tu aies des alliés ici, à présent._ La soldate rigola d'un air moqueur._

Deux personnes de plus ne feront pas le poids face à la Shinra. _Elle se retourna et baissa la tête._

Mais.. Qui a dit que nous n'étions que deux ? » _Elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. _

Il la regarda quelques secondes, et donna un coup d'œil à Tifa, qui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau pour passer quelques coups de fils.

* * *

Please, review


End file.
